


FBI探員的午餐時間

by WingK



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 監視被判居家監禁的犯人是否合乎規定待在住處，這對FBI的資深探員吳吉米來說，並不是什麼困難的工作；不過如果是像史考特朗恩這樣的犯人，那就很難說了。





	FBI探員的午餐時間

監視被判居家監禁的犯人是否合乎規定待在住處，這對FBI的資深探員吳吉米來說，並不是什麼困難的工作；不過如果是這種身分的犯人，那就很難說了。  
「復仇者聯盟？」  
在長官面前用這種近乎破音的嗓音提問實在有點失禮，不過他覺得這不能怪他。  
「嚴格說起來，應該是預備軍。」  
他的上司將顯示人犯資料的平板電腦放在桌上，用推的滑到他面前，「在這之前，這位朗恩先生從來沒有在復仇者集合的場合中出現過。不過他用來變身的特製服裝，應該是神盾局的前成員漢克皮姆所發明的。」  
「皮姆已經離開神盾局很久了，因此在神盾局被解散時也沒有把他列入通緝名單內，不過從這次朗恩的行為看來，我們合理懷疑皮姆仍然持續提供技術支援。本來逮到朗恩時也要一併逮捕皮姆和他的女兒，想不到他們早就先一步躲起來了。」  
待過神盾局的人都很難搞，長官嘟囔著。  
吳抽了抽鼻子。  
「但……抱歉長官，」他苦著一張臉，「恕我失禮，我只是個普通人，要我去監視一位復仇者有沒有乖乖待在家裡，這……他如果要逃走，我也擋不住他啊！」  
「別擔心，有變身能力的是那套特製服裝，那在逮捕朗恩的時候就已經要求他強制銷毀了，朗恩本身是個普通人，跟你跟我都一樣。」  
「你是說，像東尼史塔克那樣的普通人？」他試探地問。  
「我不會說東尼史塔克是個普通人。」他的上司表情嚴肅，「但朗恩確實普通多了，那套特製服裝是別人做的，他只是穿上了它。」  
瞬間，對方的表情柔和下來，還伸手拍了拍他的肩，「不然給你選擇的機會好了，被判居家監禁的兩位復仇者，一個是脫掉特製服裝就變成普通人的朗恩，一個是前神盾局探員巴頓，你選哪個？」  
他還沒忘記有人說 _待過神盾局的傢伙都很難搞_ ，只得勉強點點頭，「還是朗恩吧。」 

過了幾天，吳才發現自己被上司的話術給擺了一道。  
不過讓他欣慰的是，他不是一個人。  
「頭兒說，『一個是發明特製服裝的同夥還不知道躲在哪裡的朗恩，一個是在蘇科維亞協定前就已經退休回鄉照顧妻小的巴頓，你選哪個？』」  
負責監視巴頓的同期啃著炸雞翅，表情看起來在啃樹皮，「所以我選了後者。」  
「這樣聽起來我也會選後者。」  
吳嘆了一口氣，往自己嘴裡塞了幾根薯條。  
「對吧？但出了長官辦公室，我就發現我錯了。」同期揮舞著雞翅的骨頭，「那可是鷹眼！鷹眼！不是什麼坐在輪椅上的退休老人！」  
這是在模擬翅膀嗎？「別緊張嘛，他又不會飛。」  
「你──頭兒也是這麼說……」在回到辦公室打算拒絕這項任務的時候。對方一臉憤恨，把雞骨頭咬得喀滋喀滋響，「真想叫頭兒自己去做第一次訪談，然後親眼看看巴頓是怎麼射飛鏢的。」  
「好吧，我懂你。」吳皺著臉，想起自己在調閱皮姆科技公司爆炸案件資料後當下的心情，覺得嘴裡的食物嚐起來真苦。  
「所以？朗恩先生是個很難搞的人嗎？」同期問，伸手拿了一根他餐盤裡的薯條。  
他沒阻止對方，「倒也是不會啦，到目前為止都還蠻安份的。」  
我可是當選過模範犯人喔！朗恩曾經跟他這麼說過，旁邊一群朋友還幫忙掛保證。不過朗恩的朋友看起來好像比朗恩本人還更不讓人安心。「你那邊的呢？」  
「嗯？唔，目前也是還好啦。」  
他的同期嚼著薯條，「只要他不要用擲鏢那種力道和準度把任何東西往我頭上丟都好。」 

＊ ＊ ＊ 

嚴格說起來， 史考特朗恩確實是個安分的犯人。  
他單身，獨自居住，作息固定，交友單純，無不良嗜好，無與人結怨──硬是要說結怨，或許當時在德國與之對立的的鋼鐵人那方可以勉強算是吧，不過根據史塔克先生的說法：  
_「史考特朗恩？誰？」_  
……或許還稱不上是。  
可是這並不表示裝在朗恩居所的警報器從來沒有響過；相反的，在刑期還沒進行到四分之一的現在，吳已經接過兩次警報了。 

「但那兩次都是意外。」  
吳用塑膠叉子戳著裝在紙盒裡的通心粉沙拉，「都不是朗恩自己引起的。」  
「不是他引起的？」他的同期咬了一口夾著火腿和起司的三明治，用手指抹了抹嘴角，「那會是誰？像狗一樣大的螞蟻嗎？」  
「噁，別讓我開始想像那個。」他扒了一大口通心粉放進嘴裡，「一次是他前妻，一次是他朋友。尤其是他前妻，真是個狠角色。」  
發現同期停下進食的動作，瞪大了眼盯著他看，吳忍不住也放下叉子，比手劃腳了起來。  
「朗恩說他跟妻子是在前次的坐牢期間──你知道，這不是他第一次犯罪──離婚的。本來還以為雙方的關係應該不會太好；想不到啊，好得不得了。」  
好到那位小姐為了前夫，跟他帶去的探員打架呢。連在舊金山警局工作的現任丈夫都攔不住；不過吳總覺得那位舊金山警察好像也不是真心想阻止自己的妻子，甚至在攔住他妻子動作的時候還順便打了他的手下幾拳。  
「第一次的警報也是因為朗恩前妻把大門口的感應器拆掉才響的。」  
「哇，這有點猛啊。」  
同期愣了一會兒，才繼續吃他手中的三明治，「不過，也是因為跟家人感情很好，朗恩才會選擇接受認罪協商的吧。」  
「我想也是。」  
吳也重新拿起了叉子。 

「那第二次呢？」  
在午餐時間進行到尾聲的時候，同期問起了他接到的第二次警報。  
「第二次啊。」吳吹了吹裝在紙杯裡的熱咖啡，小小啜了一口，「第二次更離譜，他朋友把裝在後門的感應器拆了，說要研究內部構造。」  
「哇喔，也太有求知精神了吧。朗恩的朋友都是像皮姆博士那樣的科學家嗎？」  
「不是這麼厲害的人物啦。」不過朗恩本人倒是蠻厲害的，能夠自己設計警報器和監視設備，不愧是電機工程博士啊，「朗恩跟他朋友合夥開了一間X-con安全顧問公司，大概是覺得功能類似可以參考吧，他朋友也沒先告訴朗恩，就把後門的感應器給拆下來了。一直到我的隊伍衝進他家，朗恩才知道他的朋友幹了什麼好事。」  
一提到朗恩的那群朋友，吳覺得自己彷彿向腦中的自動點唱機投下了一枚硬幣，開始撥放起那位名叫路易的男人帶著濃厚腔調的聲音。 

_─欸這個不能拆嗎？抱歉抱歉，我以為只要看一下再裝回去就沒問題了。是說你們也來得真快啊！我有個舅舅曾經碰過一件連環殺人案，他說「現場超恐怖！超多血的！警察馬上就來了但是他們看一看就站在原地說要等FBI！結果卻等了快一個鐘頭FBI的人才到現場！警察說『雖然我們不能抱怨但你們也太慢了吧』，FBI的人說『我們剛剛還在隔壁州已經努力趕過來了耶』，警察說『要是在這段時間內兇手逃走了怎麼辦哪』FBI說『那你們就努力去抓兇手啊』，警察說『這不是你們的工作嗎』FBI說『──_

「吳？」  
同期的聲音打斷了他腦中的路易牌自動點唱機，謝天謝地。  
「抱歉，我有點恍神。」他看了看手表，「唉，該回去上班了。」  
「是啊。」坐在他對面的人伸了個懶腰，「過去的就算了，希望接下來的一年半不要再接到警報了，你跟我都是。」  
「是啊。」他嘆氣，「接到警報後還要寫報告，很煩的。」 

＊ ＊ ＊ 

很不幸的，在朗恩的居家監禁要滿週年的前一天，吳又收到了一次警報。為此他被迫犧牲與家人寶貴的出遊時間，改耗在往返朗恩家和寫報告上頭，而且這份報告送上去之後還被退了兩次，簡直沒有比這更淒慘的事了。 

「我是不是應該每天早上起床後先跪在床邊，祈禱那一整天警報都不要響？我實在不想再寫報告了。」  
伴隨著唉的一聲，從吳口中嘆出的大氣在剛打開的濃湯表面掀起了道道漣漪。  
「不過你看起來沒有很生氣嘛。」  
他的同期邊說，邊咬了一口披薩，起司在對方嘴邊牽出一條絲線。  
「原本是還蠻氣的啦。」他拆開塑膠湯匙的包裝，「但……沒辦法，你總不能跟一個小孩子計較吧。」  
這一次的警報是朗恩本人造成的，不過起因是他那剛滿九歲的寶貝女兒凱西。  
這位父親為了女兒，親自動手將住家進行大改造，根據朗恩的說法，既然不能出門帶女兒去遊樂場，那就直接讓家裡變成遊樂場吧。  
「說實話我還蠻感動的，而且他女兒也真的玩得很開心。」  
吳舀起一口參在濃湯裡的米飯，眉頭抽了一下，「不過朗恩建的小型賽車場實在是有一點太超過了。」  
不只是一般的直線跑道和各種彎道而已，還建了越野賽道，有草原有山路有沙漠甚至有雪地，已經完全超越了兒童遊樂設施的等級；更別提在親眼看見朗恩設計的玩具車是如何飆過這些賽道之後，吳認真考慮提議立法管制玩具車的速度限制和車身強度。  
不然要是那種玩具車不小心衝進一般道路，肯定造成交通大亂。  
「長官說我的報告聯想力太豐富了。他們不願意相信同時段發生在那附近的連環車禍和嚴重堵車是因為朗恩家的玩具車造成的，警察也沒有在現場發現任何一部玩具車的殘骸。」因為在警察到場之前，朗恩就偷溜出去把那台玩具車給撿回來了。順帶一提，被撿回來時車子好端端的，還可以跑呢。  
「所以這就是你報告被退了兩次的原因？」  
「哼嗯。」吳將口中的濃湯飯嚥下，咂了咂嘴，「最後我只能把報告上的事件敘述簡化成受監視人為了撿女兒掉到圍牆外的玩具，才會暫時離開監控範圍。」  
同期喔了一聲，聽起來好像在憋笑，「單就觸發警報的原因來說，這樣寫也沒錯啦。」  
「是啊。」他搖了搖頭，「但這種事要是再來一次我可受不了。我跟朗恩說下次拜託設計比較簡單一點的遊樂設施，更適合小孩子玩的那種。」  
「希望他把你的建議聽進去了。」  
「我真心希望。」吳舉起手中的湯匙揮了揮，「你那邊呢？好像沒聽說過有人曾經因為巴頓家的警報臨時出勤？」  
吳前陣子才剛因為朗恩家的警報而緊急抓了幾位後輩衝去現場，讓他們的假期跟他一起泡湯了。雖然說在FBI這不是什麼少見的情形，不過他還是對大家挺過意不去的。  
「唔，確實是沒響過啦……」  
他的同期將最後一口披薩塞進嘴裡，吸了吸油膩的大拇指，「應該也不會響了吧，我有跟克林特說警報響的話我會有多少麻煩，他也答應說絕不會給我添麻煩。」  
克林特？關係好到直接叫名字了？  
「你是怎麼跟他說起這個的？電話聊天？」  
他不過就是開個玩笑。想也知道是定期訪談的時候－－  
他的同期打了一個響指。  
「你說對了。」對方小聲的說，臉上笑嘻嘻的，「還真的是電話聊天。」  
你知道嗎？跟FBI的任務比起來，神盾局的任務還真是刺激啊！克林特說他之前為了出任務潛進過某某國際性組織結果碰到某某國和某某國的特務互相角力害他變成雙方的共同敵人他只好──……  
吳看著他的同期轉述時的興奮表情，忍不住暗自佩服起那位前神盾特工的個人魅力。看來神盾局的人都很難搞這句話不是每個人都通用的；不過如果要把對方視為任務對象的話，那巴頓確實也是挺難搞的；畢竟實在很難真的將對方視做一個純粹的罪犯對待。  
就這點來看，朗恩也是如此。 

＊ ＊ ＊ 

或許是上天收到了他的祈求，又或許是朗恩真的把他的話給聽進去了，在那一次的玩具車事故後，裝設於朗恩家的監視警報再也沒有響起。  
對於吳而言，這自然是好事。FBI可不容許底下的探員把所有心力都投注在一位居家監禁的犯人身上；除了這個任務之外，他還有幾乎要淹沒整張辦公桌的案件量要處理，花費在單一案件上的力氣當然是越少越好。  
不過眼看兩年居家監禁的刑期即將邁入尾聲，他反倒開始緊張起來。 

「上周的訪談就是最後一次了。」  
他的同期手中捏著一個甜甜圈，另一隻手沿著甜甜圈的形狀剝下了一小塊，「想不到兩年過得這麼快。」  
「真的。而且想不到還真的平安無事的到了今天啊。」吳也拿起一個甜甜圈，讓白色的糖霜沾了滿手。  
「所以你真的每天早上都跪在床邊祈禱嗎？」  
「有想到的時候。」  
「哈哈，這樣也夠認真了。」對方將手中捏著的麵包塊放進嘴裡，「哎，突然覺得會有點捨不得呢。」  
「不會吧？你真的跟巴頓變成好朋友了嗎？」  
「噓。」他的同期把手指立在嘴邊，「只是偶爾講講電話而已，還不算好朋友啦。」  
「你們該不會約好等他刑期結束後要一起去哪間酒吧喝酒吧。」吳嘖嘖了兩聲，「巴頓真是太可怕了，不愧是前神盾特工，跟老闆講的一樣。」  
「我倒要感謝當初頭兒給我的說詞呢。」同期笑嘻嘻的又剝了一塊甜甜圈，「是說朗恩真的都沒跟皮姆或是他女兒連絡喔？」  
「沒，不管問了幾次他都說沒有，而且他也不曉得他們在哪裡。」  
不過啊，吳壓低聲音，「我總覺得每次談到皮姆的女兒荷普時，朗恩的態度都怪怪的。」  
「喔？」同期眼睛一亮，「他們是戀人？」  
「我猜應該是單戀。」吳得意洋洋地搖著手中的甜點，「要不朗恩說對方沒跟他聯絡時，看起來就不會那麼沮喪了。」  
對方嚼著甜甜圈，說話含糊不清，「那要是皮姆或荷普連繫上他，朗恩會不會為了佳人而拋棄了家人？」  
「我覺得不可能，朗恩最愛的女人絕對是他的女兒凱西。」曾經看過朗恩父女互動的吳毫不懷疑自己的判斷，「他肯定會為了凱西乖乖待在家裡服完刑期的。」  
「別鬆懈啊，要是皮姆或荷普就剛好在這個時候連繫了朗恩？」  
「不會這麼巧啦，而且刑期也只剩幾天了，朗恩不是笨蛋──」 

就在此時，吳口袋裡的手機突然劇烈震動，尖銳的鈴聲讓鄰近的人都轉過頭來看向他們這一桌。  
吳面色鐵青的將手機從口袋裡拿出來，果然是他最不想看到的消息。  
他的同期替他嘆了口氣，「希望也只是幫他最愛的女人撿玩具。」  
「拜託別是皮姆博士或是荷普小姐碰上了麻煩，依史考特的性格鐵定會插手的。」  
「你剛剛可不是這麼說的？」  
「我還真不敢說。」 

 

不久之後，吳就會知道這次確實又是某個溺愛女兒的父親因為陪女兒玩特務遊戲而一腳踢破了圍籬觸動了警報；但他不知道的是，有關皮姆博士和荷普小姐，他們還確實說中了。  
不過那都不是重點。  
重要的是，只要在他能力所及的監視下，史考特朗恩能夠合乎規定的服完刑期，那就行了。  
這樣一來，他每天早上起來跪在床邊祈禱的心意才算是沒有白費哪。


End file.
